


These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by Pegaz03



Series: The Fearful Passage of Their Death-mark'd Love [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, I don't do romance, Kinda, Romance, or fight scenes, so there's comedy at least, to be fair, which both are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaz03/pseuds/Pegaz03
Summary: “These violent delights have violent endsAnd in their triump die, like fire and powderWhich, as they kiss, consume”Friar Laurence, Romeo and Juliet By William ShakespeareWith another slash, then a thrust, and now the demon was dead. He turned his attention to another, which had lunged at him. He swung his sword up, stopping the scissors just before they could hit him. With a cocky smirk on his face, he summoned a few magic swords to skewer through the demon while it was occupied with his actual sword.Sparda continued in this manner for a while, eventually tuning out the rest of the fighting. Lady Eva and Michel were doing just fine, besides, if he kept at this rate, they’d be done here soon enough. It was being so enamored in the fight, though, that he’d soon regret. A cry breaks him out of his trance, a cry from a voice he recognized.Quickly, he spins around to face the source of the yelp. He freezes for a moment when he sees Lady Eva slumped against one of the rooms walls, clutching her side. She was bleeding, he could see it. The Death Scissor that did it – it had to be the one who did it, there was blood on its scissors – looming over her, ready to finish the job.





	These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Here I write things I'm not good at. Fight scenes and romance. So there's comedy there too, because I can write that.  
> This is where our two lovebirds admit there love.
> 
> https://pegaz03sart.tumblr.com/post/184769483616/this-chapter-is-one-of-the-longer-ones-ive-done

_“These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triump die, like fire and powder_

_Which, as they kiss, consume”_

Friar Laurence, _Romeo and Juliet_ By William Shakespeare

 

                Lady Eva and her friend had gotten used to him being there. It was no longer very strange for there to be the three of them in Eva’s tiny apartment, making it feel far more cramped than it was. It wasn’t unusual for him to go with them when they went to deal with demons, but he often still just went with Eva when Michel couldn’t.

Yet today they all were doing nothing like fighting demons. Today, Lady Eva sat sprawled on the couch reading a book. Michel was in the kitchen, trying to create some kind of food, which judging by the curses, he was having mixed results. As for Sparda, he sat in the chair by the couch, minding his own business with a book of his own, poetry, which Lady Eva had chuckled about, saying it fit him.

The apartment was quiet, yet it didn’t stay that way. As they were reading, Sparda soon heard sniffles coming from Lady Eva. Within a minute or so, she slammed her book and threw it. He looked at her, startled by the sudden act of aggression. She was glaring at it with tears in her eyes when Michel walked in, a grimace on his face.

“Let me guess, you got to the part where Pyrrha dies?” He asked, eyeing the book that now lay on the other side of the room.

“Yes!” Lady Eva declared, “I can’t believe they did that!  They make Jaune and Pyrrha realize they’re in love with each other, and then they kill her off! And they make Ruby see it! That kid’s going to be traumatized for god knows how long.”

Michel rolled his eyes, “Okay, it is sad,” He agreed, “But it’s nothing to cry about.”

“You know I get emotionally attached to  the characters of things that I read!” She sniffled, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt with a sniffle. Sparda regarded her curiously, a confused expression on his face.

“Why do you cry for the characters in your book?” He asked, ignoring Michel’s groan as he left. “They aren’t real.”

                She looked at him, almost offended, “I’m crying because the book did such a good job of making them seem _real_ , Sparda,” Another sniffle, “Wouldn’t you cry if something happened to something you cared about?”

                She was rewarded with a stiff reply, “Lady Eva, devils never cry.”

                She snorted, reaching for a tissue from a nearby box, “I doubt that,”

                “It is indeed the truth.” He returned to his book, choosing to ignore the fact he wished to comfort her. Such thoughts were strange and unnecessary. She would be fine, the characters were not real, she’d get over it.

^^^

                The demons appeared in a much more obvious place this time, at least compared to where they normally appeared. Normally, demons appeared hidden somewhere, waiting for a person or two to walk by and get snared into their grasp. This time, though, they were in a recently condemned building, located right next to a public park. The only saving grace here, was that they – like most demons, really – were only really active at night.

                The demons here were, according to Lady Eva and Michel’s client, strong – and plentiful. So even with Michel, Lady Eva insisted that Sparda comes along, saying she’d rather have him nearby in case the demons were too much. If Sparda were to be honest with himself, he much preferred being able to make sure she was safer as well.

                The three of them stood in front of the building, the door to their front as Michel warily eyed the sign declaring the building to be condemned. “Is this place even safe to be in?”

                Lady Eva sighed, glancing sideways to Michel for a moment, “Our client said the building was mostly structurally sound, we just can’t damage the walls too much.”

                Michel glanced at Sparda, chuckling, “Than why did we bring him?” He jerks a finger at Sparda, a small grin on his face, “He’d probably bump into a wall with those wings of his.”

                With a slightly annoyed frown, Sparda bristled, “Why do you think I am in _this_ form?” With his hands he gestured to his human body, his eyes rolling slightly, a quirk he learned for Lady Eva.

                She huffed and started forward into the building, calling for them to follow. As they were entering, she pulled Chia and Scuro out, Michel pulled his sword – Creyo, it was named -, while Sparda himself summoned Rebellion. The larger sword always suited him better than Yamato, it was more like Force Edge, so that was probably why. She marched forward in the lead, not allowing either of the two behind her to get in front.

                The walls of the building were covered in peeling wallpaper. The floor covered in wooden planks, which creaked quietly under her boots. She was ready to fight any demons that showed up, but as they were in a hallway, the boys behind her wouldn’t be able to help her much if a demon showed up now. That was, of course, something that Sparda did not like. She would be the first in harm’s way if something happened…

                Of course, it wasn’t like he’d let something happen. Even situated behind her, he could deal with any demons that she couldn’t… How quickly he could though, whether it would be quick enough to make sure she doesn’t get hurt, that was another thing. But he had faith that she could at least keep herself from getting hurt. Still, he could sense a large amount of strong demons, so he couldn’t help but worry.

                Soon the hallway they were in, the long hallway, opened up to be a larger room, a foyer of sorts, he supposed. This building seemed to have a very strange layout. In this larger room, was a horde of demons. Of Death Scissors.

                Lady Eva glanced back, whispering to them quietly, “Okay, Death Scissors. Not pleasant,”

                Michel, who stood in front of Sparda, but behind Lady Eva, snorted equally quiet, “No shit Sherlock.” She frowned at him, glancing back forward to survey the demons, which hadn’t noticed them yet. She glances at them again.

                “We need to be careful,” She said, then looked to him, “Obviously Bug-Boy’s a bit better off than Michel and I, but still.” With a deep breath, she rushes into the room and begins shooting the demons. Well, she certainly had the demons’ attention now. Michel joined in and began to attempt to slice at the Death Scissors.

                Sparda himself began to cleave at whatever demons came near him. It was not necessarily an easy fight, but he was at least killing more demons than his two companions were. Michel struggled to get even a few hits in, due to his weapon being close range – if he got close enough to hit the demons, then the demons were close enough to try to snip off his head.

                Meanwhile, Lady Eva was fairing rather well, shooting at the Death Scissors before they even got close enough to try to hurt her. There was a lot of them though, he noted while slashing at another demons, she was struggling. Perhaps he’d lend her a hand in a few moments, once he dealt with a few more demons in this area.

                With another slash, then a thrust, and now the demon was dead. He turned his attention to another, which had lunged at him. He swung his sword up, stopping the scissors just before they could hit him. With a cocky smirk on his face, he summoned a few magic swords to skewer through the demon while it was occupied with his actual sword.

                Sparda continued in this manner for a while, eventually tuning out the rest of the fighting. Lady Eva and Michel were doing just fine, besides, if he kept at this rate, they’d be done here soon enough. It was being so enamored in the fight, though, that he’d soon regret. A cry breaks him out of his trance, a cry from a voice he recognized.

                Quickly, he spins around to face the source of the yelp. He freezes for a moment when he sees Lady Eva slumped against one of the rooms walls, clutching her side. She was bleeding, he could see it. The Death Scissor that did it – it had to be the one who did it, there was blood on its scissors – looming over her, ready to finish the job.

                Michel was too busy trying to fend off a Death Scissor himself – the only one left other than the one towering over Lady Eva - to help her, so that left Sparda as the only one who’d be able to help. He growled as he rushed forward, faster than he normally needed to be. Within moments, the Death Scissor was pierced by Rebellion, disappearing in even less time. He kneeled beside Lady Eva, shaking her slightly, for she was not moving.

                “Lady- Lady Eva!” He was trying desperately to wake her up, shaking her more. Michel, who had finally defeated the last Death Scissor rushed over to them.

                “What happened?” He asked as he came over. He kneeled on Lady Eva’s other side, where she was bleeding from, her right.

                “One of the Death Scissors cut her…” Sparda shakes her once more, “She won’t respond!”

                Michel carefully checks her for a pulse, sighing in relief, “She’s alive, probably just got knocked out by being thrown into the wall,”

                “She’s still bleeding!” Why was her friend not more concerned? She might not be dead right now, but she could still be if they didn’t do something. He felt something strange in his eyes, his worry increasing. They needed to get her to a doctor, to help her. A… A hospital…

                “I mean, this isn’t the first time she’s been stabbed…” Michel let out a sigh when he saw just how worked up Sparda had become. Nothing the demon hunter said could soothe the demons worry. “Let’s just… Wake her up and we’ll get her home to patch her up.”

                “We need to get her to a hospital!”

                “Just wake her up, you oversized coach roach!” Michel groaned, causing Sparda to respond with an indignant squawk. Regardless, Sparda resumed his attempts to wake her up with renewed vigor.

                “Lady Eva, wake up please.”

                “Lady Eva, please!”

                “Eva!”

                With a groan, her eyelids fluttered open, her head rolling around a bit to get the kinks out. She attempted to move, only to stop with a yelp of pain. She took in the sight before her, Sparda and the state he was in, a strange one indeed. He felt a strange wetness roll down his cheeks from his eyes, it was strange.

                Meanwhile, Michel, who had gotten up from her side, watched impassively from the side, an unamused look on his face. “This is what? The third time this year?”

                She groaned again, “I’ll be fine,” she looks at Sparda, who placed his head against her chest, who seemed happy just to see her awake. He needed some more reassurance, “Really, I am.” There was a softness in her eyes. Something he didn’t really understand. She took his head in her hand, gently pulling him up from her chest.

                “Trust me on that, got it?” He looked into her eyes as she said that, he saw her sincerity. He wasn’t sure how to feel, because he trusted her, he trusted her more than he trusted himself, seeing as he failed to protect her. She’d gotten hurt, it was his fault for not paying attention. He’d promised himself he’d protect her, because it pained him to imagine what life would be like without her.

^^^

Oh god. What was she doing here? Well - no, not that, exactly - she knew why she was there. It was more like what is she doing, right here, right now? Why did she think it was a good idea? Why? She just, could not find a way to fight it, the urge.

    It was funny, he had told her, once before, that devils never cried. That they could not cry. But here he was, the most devil of the three of them, and he was crying, whimpering her name like she’d disappear in a moment. Sure, the gash in her side hurt like hell, but it wasn’t going to kill her, both she and Michel had assured him of that.

    But regardless of what the rational part of her mind was screaming that she was crazy, she still reached up, grasping the back of his head, wincing slightly from the movement. He looked at her, reminding her of a kicked puppy, practically leaning into her touch. She smiled, a small smile, then - her fingers brushing gently against his hair - she brought his head closer to hers.

    Her lips brush up against his, hers definitely chapped, his unbelievably soft. He didn’t really understand what she was doing, inexperienced in love, more than she was. It wasn’t like her kisses in high school, at dances or a friends Christmas party. No, it was softer, more emotional.

    It felt perfect.

    He yanked his head back, confused and startled by her actions, looking so much like a captive animal. Michel gave a soft aw, not wanting to ruin the moment. Ignoring Michel, she just gazed into her love’s eyes, seeing the confusion - which was still intermingled with concern. She gave him a smile, trying to reassure him.

    She brought her hand from his head to his cheek, wiping at the tears, “I thought you said that devils never cried?”

    “My… Lady Eva, we really should get you to a- to a hospital,”

    Eva threw her head back with a groan, while Michel laughed in the background. “That’s not necessary, get me home, we’ll bandage it up, and I’ll be fine in a week.”

    “You have a large gash in your side! You’re bleeding!”

    “If you even dare to try to take me to a hospital, I will shoot you until the recoil makes it impossible for you to keep trying.” She knew simply threatening to shoot him would do little, so she added more to her threat.

    “But-”

    “No buts, now, since you’re the strongest, take me home!”

^^^

    She sat on her couch, her shirt pulled up slightly so Michel could tend to her wounds. “You’re damn lucky that thing’s scissors missed anything important. I’m no surgeon, and we don’t know if it would heal on its own.”

    But Sparda felt he had more pressing matters than what would and wouldn’t heal, “Why did you do that?”

    “Do what?”

    “You kissed me.” Oh, he meant the fact she kissed him.

    “Yeah, so?” She didn’t see why he cared so much about it. It was an action she’d given nary a thought. She was actually surprised he knew what kissing was, but maybe she didn’t give him enough credit.

    “Why?” Michel snorted at Sparda’s question in the background, though he was ignored.

    “Because,” She laughed slightly, because not even a full year ago, she wouldn’t have thought she would be explaining why she kissed a demon, to a demon. Nor had she thought she’d have to explain flirting. Then again, she wouldn’t have thought she’d fallen in love with one, either.

    “Because what?”

    Michel groaned, finally finished with the bandages, “Okay, I’m done!” He declared, “Now I’m going to leave you two alone to sort your stuff out! I’m getting pizza!”

    There was silence as he left, making her think. Surely this wouldn’t be too hard to explain, he couldn’t be that clueless about human things. Still she stared at him, knowing well that he was. With a blush she looked to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes, but still very much wanting to answer - no matter how much she was afraid to.

    “I kissed you, because that’s what you do when you love someone.”

    “You kiss them?”

    “Yes,” There was so much fear in her voice, not fear of him - she truthfully was never really afraid of him - but more of his reaction, how he would feel about this knowledge. He could hate her, ignore her and forget about her forever. Leave her to be heartbroken for the rest of her life, with just a slim chance to ever feel the way she does around him again.

    “So then, you ‘love’ me?”

    She couldn’t bring herself to speak, not right away. It was hard to admit these things - way harder to admit it to him than to Michel- so she had to work twice as hard to figure out how to phrase it. Especially since she had to phrase it in a way he would understand.

    Of course, her pause seemed to convince him of her answer, though she had not said a thing. “So you don’t?” He looked away, his eyes downcast. Despite what it may have seemed, perhaps he understood love - at least, more than she had thought. “You humans are so strange. Saying things like that, but then turn and contradict yourselves.”

    “I- I didn’t say… I didn’t say that I didn’t love you.” She was scrambling, not wanting to lose what was so close to her grasp - closer than it had ever been before. If she messed this up now, there would be little she could do to fix it. That thought hurt, a lot.

    “Then what do you mean by all this?” Though it was a question, he had raised his voice. It seems that even he, the most patient demon she had ever met, had his limits. And it also seemed she was managing to test them.

    “You never let me answer!” Eva, for all the patience she was used to using around him - and it was a lot- also had her limits. So when he began to raise his voice, she found that she was doing so in retaliation. “I paused because I’m trying to figure out how to say it!”

    “It was a yes or no question.” HIs anger was a strange kind, at least with her. While his voice was raised, he had yet to yell. Yet, somehow, she could tell he was mad. Mad that she wouldn’t give him a straight answer. Hell, he almost seemed mad he cared at all.

    “It’s not that simple,” She wished desperately that he would see, but even she knew that he’d never understand without her telling him. Without her explaining.

    “I don’t see what’s so complicated about it.”

    “Of course you don’t!” It wasn’t like she wanted to yell, it wasn’t like she could easily explain any of this, either. She desperately just wanted to tell him how she felt, then leave it at that, but he wouldn’t get it. He wouldn’t understand, so she really couldn’t. “You never get any of this… It’s- it’s not something I can just explain…”

    “Well,” He sighed, a bit calmer, which made her feel better. “Why don’t you try? It’s never stopped you before, why should it now?”

    “I- well it’s just- I don’t- I- I just don’t know where to start…” Now it was her turn to sigh. “I guess, let me answer your question. It’s a…It’s a yes…”

    “So you ‘love’ me? I have heard of it, but I am unsure what exactly is love.”

    “Uh, yes,” She began, “And love is… It’s complicated. I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

    “Do your best. In these sort of things, it’s better than mine.” He sat down beside her, mindful of her bandaged side as he put his arm around her, bringing her closer.

    “Mmm… Love is like… Well… have you ever had something or someone that you absolutely enjoy being around, who you just adore to see happy, that it would crush you if something ever happened to it or them?” He nodded with a smile on his face.

    “Yes, I have,”

    “That’s love, I guess.” She shrugged slightly, not totally happy with her explanation. “When humans love someone, really, really love them, sometimes they kiss.”

    “Ah, like what you did.” He nodded once again, a gleam of understanding in his eyes, “So you love me… Hm…”

    “I know it must sound strange, but it’s the truth…”

    “Oh, it’s not that I doubt that at all. You’re a very honest person, Eva, I don’t think you’ve ever really lied to me.”

    She giggled, “No, I don’t think I have either,”

    “Yes well, I suppose after you’ve explained all this to me, I have come to a conclusion,” Here it was, she knew it, the moment of truth. The point where she’ll be crushed because he’s a demon, and he probably couldn’t really feel love, not in the way humans do. So she steeled herself, deciding that even in face of her impending rejection she wouldn’t cry. At least, not in front of him, or anyone else for that matter. She’d be strong.

    “I love you, as well.”

    There it was. His response. Not a rejection like she had expected. No, he returned her feelings, a shocking revelation that she wasn’t sure how to respond to. “What?”

    He looked at her quizzically, with a face that was so adorable and she loved so much, “I said that I loved you as well. All those things you described earlier, I only feel those with you.”

    A big, stupid, grin formed on her face as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling tears well in her eyes. She was laughing now, her face in his chest as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. He was tense, clearly unsure as to how to react.

    “You’re crying,” He said, pulling her back from his chest enough to look her in the eyes, bending his head down to do so.

    “They’re good tears,” She explained, “Happy tears.” He had question in his eyes, she could tell. Perhaps he was going to ask her how tears could be happy, though maybe not - she had explained that to him earlier. He might have actually remembered that.

    “Ah, I see.” He brings her back to his chest, “That is… Good.”

    Once again, Eva felt the strange feeling of safety. It wasn’t so much that feeling safe was strange, more the irony she was feeling safe around a demon - who could easily rip her to shreds if he wasn’t careful. He was always so careful around her, though, she knew that she trusted him completely. He might not be able to protect her entirely - she herself made that a near impossible task - but he would do his best, and he’d never actually hurt her - and certainly not on purpose.

    _I don’t believe demons are heartless,_ Eva remembered her grandma had told her that. She had said that to her the last time she’d seen her, _I’m certain demons could be capable of love. They just choose not to._

It hadn’t meant much then, but Eva began to see more and more truth to her grandma’s words. The knowledge that Eva could love a demon and that demon could love her back was enough to prove what her grandmother had said to her.

    She remembered the day her grandma told her that, spoke those words with such certainty. It was her grandma’s birthday, Eva had made her way to the house in an unpopulated part of Fortuna. She brought a gift, she had made her grandma blueberry cookies, wrapped in plastic on a paper plate. Eva’s grandma greeted her with open arms, telling her how she looked more and more confident and strong every time she saw Eva.

    They had been talking about something, Eva couldn’t remember what, when the topic had come up. Her grandma had said with such certainty, _“I don’t believe demons are heartless”_ Eva recalled asking why. When her grandma responded, she simply said, _“I’m certain demons could be capable of love. They just choose not to.”_

    Now, in the arms of the one person she loved the most - who wasn’t related to her, at least - there seemed to be nothing more true. Sparda knew her, Sparda loved her. That much was clear. Even Eva could tell, just feeling his arms around her, protecting her from everything. Finally, Eva felt that last of her tears dry.

    “I really, really love you, I hope you know that.” She murmured, shifting so that her back was against his chest, though his arms were still wrapped around. It was comfortable, he was like a large blanket, wrapped around her. He was warm, not uncomfortably so, just right, at least to her.

    “I can’t understand why, Eva…” He was unsure of himself, she could hear it in his voice. That was a first, every time she’d seen him, every time they’d spoke, he’d always seemed so sure. Now he wasn't. Maybe that was because of her. “I didn’t even think I was… I was capable of love…”

    “My grandma,” Eva began, “once told me that she didn’t believe that demons were heartless.”

    He rests his chin on her shoulder, making her feel all the more encompassed by his warmth and love. When he spoke, it was quiet, right next to her ear, but oh so quiet, “Did she now?”

    She hummed in response, “Yeah, she said ‘I’m certain demons are capable of love. They just choose not to.’ I thought it was strange at time.”

    “What do you think of it now, my dear?”

    “I think,” She placed her hands over his own, “That she was very much right.”

    They stayed like that, just basking in the other’s presence, for a while. They would sometimes talk, quiet but happy. Most of the time though, was sitting on the couch, arms around each other like they worried the other would disappear.

Sparda watched Eva, who seemed so perfect in his arms, to content and perfect. She didn’t fear him, she seemed to think nothing about how he could crush her if he so much as moved an arm wrong or with too much strength. She just sat there, letting him encompass so much of her body with is. His head was in her hair, her head against his chest, he noted that she smelled faintly of raspberries. Raspberries and lavender. She always smelled of raspberries and lavender, and it had soon become his new favorite smells.

If something were to happen to her, he worried his fears of losing her would overcome him. Today was close enough, she’d been hurt, and he hadn’t done anything to prevent it. He couldn’t lose her, he didn’t know what he would do if he did. Despite that he knew she was right there, that she would not be leaving him now, he still tightened his grip around her, a quiet growl sounding in his throat, fearful she might disappear if he didn’t hold on to her tight.

Meanwhile, Eva sat leaning her head back, relishing in the heat that Sparda gave off. He seemed so happy to be there, happy that she let him hold her. Though she was startled when his grip tightened, almost possessively. He knew no one else was in the apartment, right? So what could that have been about. She wiggled around his grip, trying to face him.

He’s surprised, lifting his head out of her hair. She looked at him, finding there was a fear in his eyes. With a stuttered breath he asks her, “Have I… Have I done something wrong?”

Oh, he was worried about offending her. Well he hadn’t - he hadn’t at all - she was just worried for him. She told him so, even, knowing that was the best course of action if she was going to learn what was wrong.

“I just… I almost lost you today…” He looked away, Eva could see the tears forming in his eyes again. “I don’t want to lose you…”

“Hey, hey…” She reached up to wipe away his tears and bring him to look at her. He was scared, she could see it, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m too stubborn for you to get rid of me that easily.” Despite her attempt to lighten the mood, he still didn’t seem convinced.

She sighed, “I know you wouldn’t let a thing happen to me.”

“But I already have!”

She shot him a stern glare, “Don’t think that, you took care of that Death Scissor. Yeah, you may not have been able to stop me from getting hurt, but if it weren’t for you, I’d be dead.”

It was his turn to sigh, “I suppose you’re right, forgive me, Lady Eva.”

“Ack!” She groaned, “I thought you’d finally call me by just my name!”

He looked at her quizzically, “I can if you’d like,”

“Please do,” She smiled. Next thing either of them know, Michel’s swinging open the door to the apartment. In his arms he had two boxes of pizza, a triumphant grin on his face.

“You two lovebirds hungry?”

Sparda hummed in confusion, “There aren’t any birds here, though.”

Eva chuckled, wondering how she ever could have lived a life without either of those two, Sparda especially, as she’d realized today.


End file.
